Ruby Colored Roses
by Ahria
Summary: AU set in 1800's london. Hidden romance, scandal and plot twists a plenty. GL. Please Read.
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! Welcome to another story!

Ruby Colored Roses

Chapter One: Debut

"It is too bad your hair is red." Lady Leila murmured for what had to be the millionth time. Lina had long since stopped replying to her mother's jabs. It had been three long years since her father's death and with him gone, and her sister married, there was no one left to protect her.

"She's a personal friend of the princess, mother. It makes no difference how unfashionable her hair color is." Luna said, crossing her legs and leaning back on the sofa. It was one of the few times her sister had returned from the English country side.

Leila sighed and nodded, pinning up one final curl on her daughter's head.

"I've done all I can," she sighed sadly. "I must go now and see to my own preparations."

With that, she left the room.

"Why couldn't she just let Mary dress me as usual?" Lina growled and she rubbed her aching temples.

"Because she's convinced that she's the only one who could make you passably attractive." Luna answered. The red-head scowled and went to the door.

"I'll be back." She said shortly.

"And just where, baby sister, do you think you're going?"

Lina sighed, knowing she had no choice but to answer.

"To the garden, for one last moment of freedom."

Luna did not miss the pleading tone in her sister's voice.

"Don't be late to your own debut, Lina. You have half an hour."

"But the ball doesn't start for an hour!" the younger girl protested.

"Exactly. Be back here in 30 minuets."

"Fine." Lina grumbled.

"Dirty that dress and I'll have your head." Luna added as her sister slipped out the door. Making it to the gardens in the midst of final preparations without being seen was quite a feat, but the seventeen-and-a-half-year-old managed.

Slowly, she made her way to the small stone bench tucked away by the hedges. Lina looked longingly to the spot where her sword lay buried beneath the bushes. It was the only safe place for her beloved treasure.

If her family ever found out that she'd been taking sword lessons since her youth, they'd most likely exile her. If they found out that Zelgaddis Greywords, outcast of London society, was the one giving those lessons, they'd probably kill her.

Growing restless, she got to her feet and wandered the paths of garden. Her roaming halted as she passed the rose beds, their subtle fragrance pulling her out of her daydreams.

"Pretty, aren't they?" came a male voice from behind her. Startled, she whirled around, hand aching for a blade.

"Who are you?" she demanded as the man stepped out of the shadows. His blonde hair was pulled back, making it impossible to tell its length and his bright blue eyes shimmered with good humor.

"I didn't mean to scare you, little girl." He said, making no move toward her. "My name is Gourry."

"Little girl?" she questioned, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. When he made no reply, she decided to ignore the comment. "Just Gourry, hm? No surname? No title?"

His sapphire eyes became shadowed as he responded, "I'm sorry. I forgot that that was all the ton cared about."

She gave an unlady-like snort.

"If I were interested in a husband, I'll already be shrieking about how you've compromised me, now wouldn't I?"

"If I had a title, you'd change your mind, wouldn't you?" he snapped. Instead of replying, she rolled her eyes and continued to walk. "Aren't you going to answer?" he questioned, following her.

"No." she replied, refusing to look at him. Having no idea what to say to that, the blonde man began to laugh.

"What are you doing out here, anyway? Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked, good mood restored.

"I am not a child!" she yelled.

"I bet you haven't even had your come-out yet." He grinned.

"Why you-" she began, raising a fist to his face. With her hand an inch from his face, she stopped, a look of dread spreading across her features. "I'm late!" she exclaimed and turned to run.

"Late for what?"

Hiking her skirts to her knees, she glared at him. He studied her perfectly shaped legs and grinned. Perhaps she wasn't so very young.

"Title or not, go to the party. I'm not done with you yet." She ordered.

"Oh, there is one of those tonight, isn't there?"

She could have throttled him right then.

"Then why are you here?" she demanded.

"Even I know that this house has the best garden in the city. Say, what's your name?"

"Lina." She called over her shoulder as she ran back to the house. "Lina Inverse."

* * *

"I told you half an hour!" Luna hissed as her younger sister ran back into the room.

"I'm sorry! I lost track of time." She answered hurriedly.

"Mother called for you. Go to the drawing room." Luna said.

Brushing off her dress and checking her hair once more, Lina whispered, "I hope this is over soon."

Ears still burning from her mother's reprimands, Lina Inverse made her grand entrance. She held her breath as she came to the stairs and the ton studied their newest member. Still scarcely breathing as she descended those stairs, the red-head tried to fight the urge to run.

Lina didn't recognize most of the faces that surrounded her but she knew them well enough on reputation alone. Her mother hurried her through introductions that she would never remember and the musicians began to play, waiting for the dancing to start.

No longer listening to her mother's prattle, Lina looked around the room. Princess Amelia and Filia Ul Copt stood together, surrounded by a swarm of eligible young men. Both girls were ignoring the suitors and watching her, laughing to themselves about her disdain. Lina took no offence to this, as she had expected it. She'd just get them back later.

Before she could see who else of her acquaintance had attended, her hand was taken by Lord Zane Rothschild, Viscount of Crenly.

"It seems that I have the pleasure of your first dance." He said as he led her to the dance floor. She forced a smile and said nothing.

* * *

"A bit underdeveloped," Xellos sighed as he watched Lina glide around the dance floor. His younger companion nodded absently. "but pretty enough, I suppose. She might make interesting sport."

"Leave this one alone." The blonde man suggested, a tight smile on his lips. Xellos turned and studied his best friend/half brother. Gourry's bright blue eyes were following the Inverse girl's every move. If any other man had said such a thing, Xellos would have taken it as a personal challenge, but for his brother, he'd relent.

"I was only joking." The darker-haired man said sullenly, raising a glass of wine to his lips.

"You were not!" Gourry laughed, clasping his brother's shoulder in unspoken thanks.

"You're right. I guess I can always find another skirt to chase." Xellos chuckled.

"So who is that guy?" Gourry asked as he saw Lina's dance partner pull a bit closer.

"The one with Lina Inverse?" Xellos asked. The blonde man nodded. "That's Zane Rothschild. I'm surprised the family is allowing it."

"Why?"

"There are a lot of rumors about him. Disturbing ones."

"More disturbing then the ones about you?" Gourry wondered. Xellos shot him a dark look.

"I may get into my share of vicious duels, but I don't abuse my woman." Xellos snapped.

"Are the stories true?" Gourry demanded, ignoring his brother's anger.

"As far as I can tell."

Thankfully, the dance ended just then and Gourry refrained doing anything rash. His father really did hate scandal.

"I see." The blonde man replied.

"We'll have to finish this discussion later." Xellos said with smile as he spotted Filia Ul Copt chatting with some random Lord. "I think I just found my newest conquest."

Before Gourry could say anything, his brother was gone. Shaking his head a bit, the blonde man mad his way to Lady Leila.

"Is your daughter free for this dance?" Gourry asked

"She is now." Leila replied sweetly, having recognized the young man. Quickly, she called Lina over to her.

"Lina, this is Lord Gourry Gabriev, son of Gorin Gabriev, Marquis of Trendale."

Gourry braced himself found he had no need. She smiled politely and curtsied. He held out his hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Gourry asked quietly. Her grip on him tightened to the point it hurt and her ruby eyes narrowed.

"I would not soil my name by being forced to marry. You would do well to remember that, sir."

"I'm sorry, Lina." He whispered. Her hands relaxed as she gauged the sincerity of his apology. She sighed and nodded.

A few moments passed before either spoke.

"Now do you believe I'm not a child?" she demanded suddenly.

"Well, I was right earlier." He answered.

"How so?"

"You hadn't had your come-out yet."

If there hadn't been a room full of witnesses, she'd have killed him right then and they both knew it. Instead, she refused to speak to him.

"Don't be mad! I'm sure you're right most of the time." He said with a grin. Smiling despite herself, she still said nothing. "How old are you anyway, kid?"

"I am not a kid!" she snapped. "I am seventeen and a half."

"That seems pretty young to me."

"Well, if I'm a child, then you must be a grandfather." She growled.

"A grandfather? I'm only twenty-four!"

His obvious shock was too much and Lina laughed out loud.

The music slowly came to an end and Gourry didn't release her quite fast enough. Lina saw the calculating gleam in her mother's eyes from the other side of the room.

Dread washed over her in fresh waves and she sighed softly, regretting already her next course of action. Once they were within Leila's hearing, the red-head turned to her dance partner and smiled with aching politeness.

"Thank you for the dance, Lord." She said icily. Confused and oddly enough, a little hurt from her tone, he gave a stiff bow and walked away.

"A marquis's son, Lina!" her mother exclaimed.

"We didn't suit, mother. Let it go."

The thin smile Leila gave her daughter was so sharp it made Lina's heart ache. The rest of the night was uneventful. It dragged by at an alarmingly slow rate. When the last guest was finally gone, Lina all but ran to her room. Thankfully, Luna wasn't waiting for her.

After the maid had helped her out of her gown and left the room, Lina pulled on a pair of breeches and a white linen shirt. Trading her slippers for a sturdy pair of boots, the red-head left her room.

She went back to the garden and straight to the hedges.

"Planning on dueling your suitors?" Zelgaddis Greywords asked from the shadows. Startled, Lina glared at him.

"Why does everyone have to do that?" she demanded.

"Do what?" he asked, confused.

"Never mind." She said quickly. "Why didn't you come tonight?"

"You know why." He replied darkly. She sighed. His grandfather, Rezo, had disowned him for a reason even she didn't know. Since then, Zelgaddis had worked hard and gained a fortune of his own. But without a title, most of the ton outcast him completely.

"Amelia was there." She said softly.

He looked away.

"I'd expect her to be."

"She asked about you." Lina said.

He said nothing to that.

"You know we have to stop the lessons, Lina." He told her as knelt to unbury her sword. She ignored him until the black leather case was unearthed.

"Spar with me." She demanded, whirling to face him, sword in hand.

"No." he said flatly.

"Why? Afraid I'll win again?" she grinned mischievously.

"Of course not." He growled. "Someone will hear us."

"Then lets go somewhere else."

"Lina-"

"Please?" she begged. He was silent for a moment, unaccustomed to such a tone from Lina Inverse.

"It was worse then you thought it'd be, isn't it?" he questioned softly.

"One night and she's already pushing me into engagement. It doesn't help that Zane Rothschild wouldn't stop following me around."

"Stay away from him." Zel said sternly.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She responded.

"Aren't you worried about being caught with me?" Zel asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No. I wouldn't let them do anything to you." She responded.

In one rare moment of affection, he smiled softly.

"Come on. Let's get to the stables before you're missed."

Together they went to a small field on the outskirts of town. The rest of the night went fast and dawn was starting to show itself. She thanked Zelgaddis and raced home before the estate awoke. By the time she got to her room, she was exhausted. Barely taking time to undress and hide her boy's clothes, she fell into bed.

End of Chapter One.

PLEASE REVIEW! I know the end was a lot rushed, but I'll fix it later. There really is a plot to this story, even though this chapter was a little slow. Please tell me what you think before I continue it.

Thank you!

-Ahria


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruby Colored Roses** **:Chapter Two.**

"Get up, Lady Lina, before your mother comes calling!" Mary ordered, shaking the red-head until she opened her eyes. Muttering something uncomplimentary, Lina rolled out of bed. "And watch your language, young lady!"

"I didn't say anything!" the red-head retorted with a dramatic sigh and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Your mother and sister are waiting for you in the parlor." the older maid said, pulling a blue day dress from the wardrobe.

"Luna's leaving today." Lina said, allowing the maid to dress her and quickly tidy up her hair.

"Don't worry, love, you got along without her before." Mary said softly.

"I know." was all the girl said as she left her room.

* * *

Breakfast had been brief, as Luna had wanted to leave immediately. After bidding farewell to her sister, Lina had been dragged downstairs to visit with her one and only caller.

"You look lovely, Lady Inverse." Lord Rothschild said, a false smile plastered on his face. His dark green eyes gleamed with a malice and hunger she didn't understand and was sure she wasn't supposed to see. Forcing herself not to snatch her hand away, she took a seat on the silk love seat. Of course he had to sit beside her.

"I trust you had a good time last evening?" she said politely, folding her hands in her lap.

"A splendid time, my Lady." he responded, grinning in a way he must have thought charming. The next hour dragged by, and finally Lord Rothschild left.

"He's only a viscount, but I suppose it's the best we can do." Leila sighed, sipping her tea. "Tonight, at Lady Slyvia's ball, you'll walk with him in the gardens and-"

"No."

"What did you just say?" Leila demanded, setting down the fragile cup in her hands.

"I wouldn't marry him if he asked, let alone trapping him into marriage." Lina snapped.

"You will do exactly as I say-"

"No! I will not ma-"

Her words were cut off as her mother's hand connected with her cheek.

"You will never raise your voice to me again, do you understand?" Leila growled.

"Yes." she replied, ignoring the hot tears that threatened to escape.

"I will have you engaged by this month's end and then you will no longer be my problem."

Saying nothing, Lina left the room.

* * *

"You are going to Lady Slyvia's bash tonight, aren't you?" Xellos asked as he tied back his shoulder-length hair.

"Who's?" Gourry replied blankly, shifting his gaze to his brother.

"The dark haired little minx that claimed you compromised her last year." Xellos responded, exasperated. "You almost had to marry her."

The blonde man shrugged and looked back out the window.

"Well, I think you should go." Xellos continued.

"Why?"

"I heard that Lady Inverse would be attending."

"Oh." was all Gourry said.

"Don't you want to go?" the dark haired man demanded. Gourry was silent for a long while before merely waving his hand above his head and nodding. Xellos rolled his eyes.

"You'd better show up."

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Gourry wondered, turning around and giving his full attention to his brother.

"You know why." Xellos muttered. "The ton still isn't too excepting of bastard's."

"Our father claimed you."

"Only after you threatened to run off to America and leave him with no heir."

"It worked, didn't it?" The blonde man asked with a grin.

"That it did." Xel replied, smiling at the memory of their father's face after that little announcement.

"I'll be there." Gourry sighed, wondering what was so important about this particular ball. Nodding his thanks, Xellos left the room.

* * *

People were pouring into the large mansion in herds, all chatting mindlessly about the latest bit of gossip. Lina had all but bolted when they reached the throngs of people, later claiming she'd merely gotten separated in all the confusion. She was willing to risk punishment if it meant being out of her mother's presence for just a little while.

As she slid through the crowds of party goers, searching for the few friends she had, she plowed squarely into the one person she'd hoped to avoid.

"My apologies, Lord Gabriev." she murmured, scanning the crowd for her mother. The last thing she needed was another name for Leila's "potential husband" list. "I must be on my way."

"Just a second." he replied, blocking her escape route.

"I have other matters that require my attention." she snapped tartly, seeing her mother only a few feet away and groaning inwardly.

"How'd I make you mad today?" he demanded, bewildered. A soft smile conquered her features as she looked away.

"I have to go." she replied, swinging around him. He followed without a second thought.

"Dance with me."

"No."

"Please?"

Before she could reject him again, her mother's voice captured her attention.

"Lina, darling, you shouldn't ignore the poor beaux who would like a dance. I've had at least half a dozen ask after you." Leila purred, smiling prettily at the marquis's son.

"Yes, Mother." Lina responded softly, crimson eyes falling to the ground. It was obvious to Gourry that the countess was hurting her daughter in some way, but he couldn't figure out how, exactly. He had the oddest urge to comfort the girl.

"If you'll excuse us, Lord Gabriev, I've promised my daughter's first dance to Lord Rothschild."

"Of course, My Lady." he replied automatically. "If I may your see your dance card, Lady Inverse?"

Lina glared at him with intensity as she raised her wrist. Quickly, he scribbled his name in the second slot and bowed lightly. The musicians began to play softly, signaling the first dance was about to begin.

"I wouldn't want to keep Lord Rothschild waiting," Lina said, forcing a polite smile as she continued to glare daggers at the large blonde man. "Until later, My Lord."

He nodded and responded with equal politeness and watched as his red-haired vixen was dragged onto the dance floor.

"That doesn't seem to be going well," Xellos commented, gliding up to Gourry's side.

"I think she hates me." the blonde man sighed, taking the wine glass from his brother's hand and draining it.

"That's odd for you. Even after you tell them your vow not to marry, the pretty misses' tend to try even harder to snare you."

"It's not like that." Gourry responded.

"You haven't told her, then?" Xel asked innocently, grabbing another glass of wine from a passing waiter.

"There's no need to tell her. I'm not trying to bed her." the younger man snapped, setting his down his empty glass.

"If you're not pursuing her, then why does it look as though you're about to murder Rothschild?"

Lord Gabriev decided not to dignify that remark with an answer as he watched Lina dance.

* * *

"Perhaps after this we could go for a walk in the gardens. Your mother suggested it, actually." Zane smiled. Taking her moment of silence for acceptance, he leaned in a bit closer as they glided across the floor.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, I'm afraid I won't be able to find the time. My dance card should be quite full by now." Lina lied, willing to say anything to avoid one more moment with this man. He made her skin crawl.

She feigned a smile, and pulled away to scan the crowd. Her gaze fell on the large blonde man at the edge of the dance floor. The smile he sent her was so genuine, she couldn't help return it.

Zane followed her line of sight as they twirled and glared openly at the future Marquis as he once again pulled Lina closer. Gourry glared right back, wanting nothing more then to smash the man's face in. Another urge that was rather odd, as he was not normally prone to acts of violence. Perhaps Lina was rubbing off on him.

The moment the last notes of the dance ended, Gourry was on the floor, inserting himself between Rothschild and Lina.

"I believe your second dance belongs to me, My Lady." he said, silently daring Zane to make a move.

"You are correct, Lord Gabriev. Thank you for the lovely time, Lord Rothschild." she said sweetly before letting Gourry lead her away. Before anything else could be said, Leila descended on the two.

"Lina, you looked parched. Perhaps Lord Gabriev will accompany you for some punch?" the Lady suggested, looking expectantly at Gourry.

"It would be my pleasure." he replied, offering his arm. Glaring at him once more, Lina excepted and they walked away.

"You have to stop doing this." the red-head hissed as they walked.

"Doing what?" he responded.

"People will think you're courting me." she snapped.

"I just want to be your friend."

The sincerity in his tone threw her off.

"If you keep it up, my mother will try to force you into marriage." Lina whispered as he poured her a glass of punch.

"That will never happen." he replied, handing her the refreshment.

"Then stop seeking me out." she countered and stormed off. Sighing, he set down the glass and took his leave.

* * *

"What did you say to him?" Leila demanded once they were comfortably situated in their carriage. Lina rested her chin on her hand and looked away.

"It doesn't matter. We truly don't suit, Mother. He was only trying to be kind."

The red head managed not to yelp as her mother's hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her foreword.

"From this moment on, you will cease your lying and do as I say."

"And if I don't?" Lina dared to ask, trying topull away. Leila's grip tightened until it was painful.

"I will disown you." her mother replied, digging her thin fingers into Lina's skin. "And you will die in the streets."

"Yes, Mother." the red-head whispered, glaring at the woman before her.

"Good. We will discuss things further on the morrow." Lady Leila said regally as she released her daughter's arm and settled herself back into her seat.

Not another word was said between the two the rest of the short ride home. So lost in her thoughts, Lina barely noticed the maid unhook her gown and dress her for bed. As soon as she bid goodnight to the woman, she pulled out her boys' clothes andtugged them on. Without another thought, she headed for the gardens.

* * *

"I was hoping you'd come out here." Zelgaddis spoke from the shadows. Lina sighed.

"I guess you won't spar with me again tonight."

"I barely got any sleep at all, thanks to you." he grumbled, taking a seat on the stone bench next to the roses Lina was admiring. She smiled.

"You're just mad I won. Again."

"Don't delude yourself. You had to beg for mercy." Zel grinned and the red-head laughed.

"You wish." she retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Another hard night?" he guessed as she sat down across from him.

"She's always going to hate me, isn't she Zel?"

"I don't know." he replied solemnly, averting his gaze.

"What is it? There's something you're not saying." she demanded, studying him.

"I saw your mother in town today. I had business with my solicitor, and saw her there."

"What on earth would she need to see a lawyer about?" Lina asked, curiosity drowning out some of the sorrow in her eyes.

"That's exactly what I wanted to know, so I threatened the man until he told me of her visit."

Lina smiled at this, but said nothing as he continued.

"Your father left you an extremely large dowery, as it turns out." he said delicately. "More then the allowance your mother receives in a year."

"You must be mistaken." she said, getting to her feet.

"She's trying to convince them to give the sum to her so she can "give you a proper season and see you married respectably"."

Lina snorted.

"I wouldn't see a shilling of it." she muttered pacing back and forth.

"The lawyer was given explicit instructions to deposit the sum directly to your husband on the day that you marry. Your father ordered that your mother never havepossesion of it."

"Why would he do that?" Lina wondered out loud, running her hand through her hair.

"Probably because she would never give it you, as you said."

"Is your man trustworthy?" she asked.

"This is the third time this year the Lady has visited him." he said in way of answering. She nodded with relief.

"Thank you for telling me."

He nodded,and let the subject drop. Another problem for another day.

"You didn't ask why I came to see you tonight."

"It wasn't so you could bask in my beauty?" she asked innocently.

"Hardly." he snorted. "I'm leaving again."

"But you just got back this week!" she protested.

"I actually have to earn my money, _My Lady._" he retorted.

"Have you even spoke to Amelia since you've been back?" Lina suddenly demanded, ignoring the barb.

"What does that-"

"And you're not even going to say goodbye her, are you?"

"Lina." he said her name in warning and she sighed.

"You know how she worries." the red-head said gently. "Besides, she misses you."

"I know." was all he finally said. Then, with a sigh, he stood. "I leave in the morning for the coast. I'll notify you when I return."

"Take me with you." she said, turning to face him. He searched for anything that would mark it as a jest, but found nothing but determination in her eyes.

"Don't you think you'd get into a lot of trouble?" came a voice from their left. A large blond man walked into sight. Zelgaddis already had his sword drawn as the stranger came into the moon light.

"What are you doing here?" Lina hissed, storming up to him.

"Walking." he replied simply. She was not amused.

"I assume you know him." Zel commented, sword still in hand. She nodded, too angry to form a sentence.

"Gourry Gabriev." the blonde said, offering his hand and ignoring the jealousy that pooled within him. Sheathing his sword, Zel firmly shook his hand.

"Zelgaddis Greywords."

"Well, now that the two of are the best of friends, would you mind explaining to me the real reason you are here, _Lord _Gabriev."

"I'm sorry for earlier. I just wanted to tell you." he sighed at the contempt pouring off of her.

"Good. Now leave."

"No thanks."

"I really must be going." Zelgaddis interrupted. "I'll stay until you're safely inside."

"Take me with you." she said again, ignoring Gourry's existence.

"You know I can't. Besides the fact that a ship is no place for a woman, " he ducked as she swung at him. "I would be hung for kidnaping."

"But-"

"You are still legally a child, Lina." he reminded her.

She sighed.

"I'll give up on one condition."

"What is that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Send word to Amelia."

"I was going to anyway, now go inside."

Lina grinned.

"Unfortunately, I have one more thing to take care of." she said, glaring at Gourry again.

"I'll let no harm come to her." The blonde man said sternly, looking Zelgaddis in the eyes. A moment of silence passed before the darker haired man nodded and departed.

"We were raised together." she said as she reclaimed her seat on one of the benches. "He's like a brother."

Gourry nodded, ignoring the relief that flooded him.

"I really am sorry." he said, taking the seat opposite of her.

"I think I understand. I've heard of all the women who've tried to trap you so far."

He seemed surprised about her extremely unlady-like comment.

"It isn't an excuse to be rude, though." he sighed. "Let's start over."

"What do you mean?" she asked, stretching her long, thin arms. Slowly, he held out his hand.

"Hi, my name is Gourry. Who are you?"

The red-head rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Lina." she replied, shaking his hand in a very business-like manner.

"It's nice to meet you."

She laughed again as she slowly pulled her hand away. He liked the way she laughed.

"There's only one problem with this." she said as she absently tucked her hair behind her ear. "Society will still think you're courting me. And my mother... she's already trying to plot how to get Lord Rothschild to "ruin" me, just so he'll be forced to the alter. I've only spoken with the man three times!" she exclaimed.

"You should stay away from him." Gourry said darkly.

"So I've been told." she replied, suddenly wondering what exactly was so terrible about the man. She would ask later, she decided. Now, she was simply too tired.

"I mean it, though. He's dangerous."

She merely nodded and yawned.

"I'm going to bed." she announced. "Find some way to send me word and I will meet you here again tomrrow night."

He nodded and yawned as well.

"Good night." she murmured, turning to head for the house.

"Good- what's that noise?" he stopped in mid-sentence.

"I don't know." she frowned, starting out in the noise's direction. Without thinking, he grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the bushes.

"What are you doing?" she growled, doing her best not wince.

"We're hiding." he informed her, pushing her gently against the garden wall and the tall hedges. Slowly, he edged his way in front of her to protect her the grasping branches. Carefully, they slid further down the wall, and completely out of sight. Both of his hands were braced on the wall on either side of her head.

Lina ignored the way his body was pressed against hers and tried desperately to recognize the voices that drifted on the wind. It sounded like a man and a woman, andthankfully, the sound was getting closer. The red-head thought her heart might stop as Gourry ducked his head down to rest on the wall beside her cheek.

After what seemed an eternity, the voices were standing right were Lina and Gourry had just been. It took a few more seconds before she recognized them both and almost wished that she hadn't. This had been such a terrible day, she mused.

Not only was she stuck in the bushes, pressed intimately against a man she barely knew, but her Mother and Zane Rothschild werestanding only a few yards away.

**End Of Chapter Two.**

* * *

Long time, no see, huh? Yeah, I was surprised I wrote this chapter too. It came out of nowhere. Hopefully, that'll happen again. I can't promise when I'll update again, but I can promise I'll try to make it soon. There really is a plot to this, hidden in there somewhere. It should start to become more apparent soon-ish.

As for the reasons for my nearly four and a half months of absence are as follows-

1. I turned 18 and got my own apartment, and have been working a lot to pay bills.

2. I was too poor to get the internet until two weeks ago. But now I have it! YAY!

3. I had the worst writers block EVER. I would sit and stare at the page and NOTHING would come to mind. NOTHING! ARGH!

Anyway, I live again and hopefully I'll be able to finish this story and "Absence of Light" in the relative future. Cross your fingers and wish me luck!

Thanks to all who review and sorry again about the annoying long wait!

Hugs!

-Ahria


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"I only have one term." Leila said, taking a seat on the stone bench. Behind the bushes, Lina held her breath.

"And I suppose that would be a small profit?" Zane ventured with a smirk, taking a seat across from the older woman.

"Of course." she smiled. "Only a half."

"We shall discuss that in just a moment." he replied, returning her smile. "I have my own conditions, of course."

"And those are?" Leila purred.

"After we are married, I have full ownership of the girl. I will not tolerate any claims of abuse to the authorities."

"I care nothing about what happens after the alter, my lord, as long as she gets there."

"Good, then. Now, about your share."

"I will not change my terms. I could always find someone else."

"Don't be so hasty, my Lady." he responded immediately, wanting to strike the woman for her audacity. "I didn't say no."

"Answer quickly, my Lord. The night grows cold."

"If you agree to a third, I will marry your daughter. You will still be getting your yearly allowance from your husband's will, after all."

There was a long silence as all waited for the woman's answer. Gourry felt Lina release the breath she'd been holding, her small body sagging in defeat, and wondered what exactly was going on. He yearned to see her face, but there wasn't enough room. Without realizing it, the future Marquis moved closer, as though trying to shelter her from her sorrow. The red head was so distracted, she barely noticed.

"It is agreed, but only because I want her gone from my house as soon as possible." Lady Leila sighed, raising to her feet.

"I shall tell her on the morrow." Zane decided. "She will be quite grateful, so-"

He was cut off by the older woman's laughter. "What is so amusing?"

"Let me assure you, the little fool will be furious."

"Why?" Lord Rothschild demanded. "Surely she knows no one else will marry her, as plain as she is."

"It matters not what she wants." Leila reminded him, beginning to walk to the house. "It's easy enough to ruin a girl. Devise something and make sure it is seen at Lady Anne's foray this Thrusday."

"She _will _be grateful." Zane fummed, following the woman out of the garden.

Lina and Gourry remained where they were, waiting for the last of the voices to fade. The red-head stood completely still, noticing nothing but Gourry's warm breath on her neck.

"Do you think they're gone?" he whispered. She nodded, but didn't speak. Sighing, he eased them from their hiding place.

"Thank you." she said, looking at the ground. "Good night."

"Wait." he protested quietly, catching her hand as she turned to go. "What was all that about?"

Lina sighed dramatically and snatched her hand back from him.

"You don't know anything at all, do you?" she snapped, glaring at him.

"I know you're sad." he replied, having no idea the effect of his words.

"Why would I be sad that my mother just sold me?" she replied, forgetting to block the hurt from her voice.

"I won't let you marry him." Gourry promised.

"There's no need for that." the red-head sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I will never marry Zane Rothschild, even if he ruins me." Lina whispered, looking away from him.

"Lina-"

"Good night, Gourry." she cut him off and walked away, leaving him alone with the roses and his thoughts.

* * *

"It took me an hour to find you!" the blonde man exclaimed, dropping into a chair across from Xellos. 

"Well, dear brother, it's certainly odd to see you in a place of such ill repute." the dark haired man teased, pulling a brunette onto his lap and kissing her fully.

"I need your-" Gourry began, ignoring the scene.

"Let's live it up, then, shall we? Oh, Sophie!" his brother interrupted, calling to a well-endowed blonde.

"I'm not here for..." he paused, waving a hand toward the girl as she approached. "that. I need your help."

"It has something to do with the Inverse girl, doesn't it?" Xellos sighed, gently lifting the girl off his lap and getting to his feet.

"She's in trouble." the younger man replied as they walked to a more secluded area.

After Gourry had explained the situation, to the best of his ability, Xellos rubbed his temples.

"Let me make sure I understand this," he murmured, eyes still shut, trying to block out the coming headache. "You want to make sure that this girl that you don't have feelings for doesn't get ruined by Rothschild, because it will make her sad?"

"You're the one who warned me about him in the first place." Gourry protested. The darker haired man's eyes slid open.

"Yes, but you didn't _say_ you wanted to keep her from harm, you _said _you wanted to keep her from being sad." Xellos pointed out, willing himself not to smile at the look on his companion's face.

"Well, being sad is harmful, isn't it?" the twenty-four-year-old muttered, looking away.

"Whatever you say, Gourry." he laughed, clasping his brother on the shoulder and leading him to the card room.

"I think I'll be going home." the blonde man said, stepping away.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Xellos said, face serious for just a moment. "The girl will be fine."

"Thank you."

"It's nothing." came the reply. "Now why don't we go play cards?"

* * *

The sun's harsh morning light filtered through the open windows, pulling the red-head from restless dreams. She laid still for a moment as memories of the previous night came rushing back and sighed. There was no chance to analyze the situation or even come up with a game plan before her maid burst into her room. 

"It's time to get up, Lady. Your mother insists you be down in the drawing room before eleven o'clock." Mary said, rummaging through one of the closets.

"Tell her I am ill." Lina sighed, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Now, Lady, you know-"

"Please. Just this once." the seventeen-year-old begged softly.

"Your Mother says that Lord Rothschild is going to call on you again today." the maid said, carefully studying the girl before her.

"Exactly." Lina replied, eyes still pleading.

"I'll go and tell your mother. Get in bed, child, and look the part."

"Thank you." she whispered as the older woman slipped out the door.

* * *

"Get out of bed this instant" Leila ordered, storming into the room. 

"But, Mother-"

"Now!"

"Yes, Lady." Lina murmured obediently, climbing of the bed. She swayed a little before forcing herself to stumble and then sink to her knees. The maid rushed to her side and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder's.

"She's burning up, my Lady."

"The child lies, Mary. Get her dressed." the Lady of the house snapped.

"If only you'd feel for yourself, Lady, you could see this is no farce." Mary suggested, pulling Lina to her feet. The red-head slumped forwards, nearly falling again. Silence descended upon the room as Leila studied her daughter, eyes filling with rage.

"You will be going to Lady Anne's ball tomorrow, ill or not." Leila snapped and hurriedly left the room.

"I didn't think she was going to believe us, as overly dramatic as we were." Mary sighed after they were sure Leila was gone.

"She didn't." Lina replied with a dismissive shrug. "It was a bit much, wasn't it?"

"Anyway, child, I'll have your breakfast sent up." the maid said as she headed for the door.

"Thank you." the red-head replied. The older woman nodded and left the room. With a sigh, Lina pulled a book from a shelve and settled into bed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Lady Filia is here to see you." Mary said as she entered the room and went directly for the closet. "I sent her to your sitting room." 

"Does my Mother know?" Lina asked as she got out of bed.

"She's gone into town, shopping again, I think. She said she would return for supper around seven."

"Of course." she muttered, allowing herself to be dressed quickly. Moments later, she was rushing into her sitting room.

"You don't look sick." Filia said from her spot on the sofa.

"It was the only way to avoid Lord Rothschild." Lina shrugged, sitting across from her friend.

"Rumor has it he's quite fond of you." the blonde woman said, sipping her tea.

"What was the last rumor you knew to be true?"

"Well, everyone know's that even though Lord Gabriev is mostly courting you, he has sworn never to marry under any circumstance."

"He is _not _courting me." Lina snapped, seizing a pastry f rom a tray. "And why has he made this vow?"

"That I do not know."

"Excuse me, My Lady," a young maid said softly as she entered the room. "This just came for you."

Quickly, Lina took the letter, dismissed the maid and read the contents.

"_I want to see you again. Meet me in the garden."_

Even she was unaware of the soft smile that lit her features as she read.

"Who is it from?" Filia asked curiously.

"Zel." the red-head answered after a moment, folding the paper."He's leaving again."

"I was under the impression that Zelgaddis only ever wrote to Amelia." the blonde stated, springing foreword to snatch the paper from her friend's hands.

"Give that back!" Lina demanded.

"So this is the reason you're not interested in your suitors!" the young woman exclaimed, looking thoroughly scandalized.

"No, he has nothing to do with it. Now give that back."

Sighing, Filia handed back the letter.

"Who is it?"the blonde asked, pouring some tea.

"It doesn't matter. It's not what you think." the red-head replied.

"It's Lord Gabriev, isn't it?" the other woman exclaimed suddenly. Lina's face paled.

"How did you come to a conclusion like that?" she asked carefully.

"Everyone know's he's interested in you but has no intentions of marriage. He's the only one other then his awful brother who would suggest something like a midnight rendezvous." She paused.

"We are done having this conversation, Filia." Lina said after a long moment.

"For now. I'm only worried about you."

"I know." Lina sighed.

* * *

The evening had passed quickly, Filia staying until just before Leila returned home.It hadn't taken much effortto avoid her mother, as "being sick" definately had it's advantages. It was nearly midnight now, and Lina sat on the ground, next to the roses. 

"Hello." Gourry said simply as he approached. She nodded at his greeting before meeting his eyes.

"Why do you refuse to marry?" she asked. "Everyone talks about it, but know one knows why."

"Because." he replied as he sat next to her.

"Because why?" she snapped.

"You'll think it's stupid."

"I won't laugh, I promise."

"I won't marry someone I don't love, and no one in the ton even believes in love. So if love doesn't exist, then I will never get married."

"I see." she replied thoughtfully, resting her chin on her hand.

"Besides, it makes my father angry." he added with humor in his voice. She laughed as she leaned back against the grass and he smiled.

"I pretended to be ill today, just so I wouldn't have to see Sir Zane." Lina said as she closed her eyes.

"Really?" Gourry grinned, "I haven't faked sick since I was a boy."

"If that was another dig about my age," she said, reaching up and hitting him in the shoulder. "That should teach you not to do it again."

The blonde man gaped, as he'd never been hit by a girl before. Not that it hurt or anything, but still. It took a moment before he began to laugh, wholeheartedly.

"I've never met anyone like you." he laughed as she glared at him. Indignant, she closed her eyes again.

"I should go in soon." she said after a moment. He nodded, although she did not see, and looked up to study the stars. Several minuets passed before he looked back over to the girl next to him. Her breathing was soft and steady, her face peaceful. Silently he wondered who on earth could ever think this girl was plain.

"Lina," he said softly, shaking her. She muttered something un-lady like and ignored him. Gently, he brushed the hair from her face, saying her name again. This time, he got no response at all, so after much inner debate, he carefully picked her up and set her on her feet. He pretended not to notice when she snuggled closer for warmth, her small form fitting so perfectly against his. Abruptly, he stepped away, but did not release her hand.

Her eyes snapped opened and she studied her surroundings.

"You sleep like you're dead." he said with a smile.

"So I've been told." she snapped.

"Don't be mad." he pleaded.

"I'm too tired to be mad," she replied, pulling her hand back and wandering back to the roses. He wondered why such a small gesture bothered him so much. Glancing at her, the hurt was soon forgot. She was smiling softly as she carefully picked a single flower, fire-colored hair cascading over her slender shoulders. It sturck him right then that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"It's getting late. Good night, Lina." he said, suddenly desperate to leave.Flower in hand, she nodded.

"Good night, Gourry."

Yawning, the red-head walked through the garden and into her house. Pushing thoughts of the girl away, Gourry took his leave.

* * *

"I would rather be anywhere then here." Lina whispered to Amelia as the ball began. 

"It's not so bad!" the princess insisted. "Maybe when Zelgaddis returns, we can persuade him to join us at the Ul Copt ball. Filia says it's going to be very extravagant."

The red-head laughed.

"You know exactly what he'll say. 'Everyone will stare and gossip, blah blah blah...'"

Amelia giggled.

"It's not until the end of the season, anyway. That gives us plenty of time." the darker haired girl replied.

"We'll see." Lina responded.

"Good evening, Your Majesty, My Lady." a voice spoke from behind.

"Good evening, Lord Gabriev." Amelia replied warmly, watching the way her friend's face lit up.

"How are you this evening, My Lord?" Lina asked, wanting to be angry that he still spoke to her in public. Oddly enough, she couldn't summon the emotion.

"Very well, and you?"

"I would be much better if I weren't here." she replied with a sigh.

"Don't worry." he said simply and she merely shook her head.

"Well, if the two of you will excuse me, my first dance is already promised." Lina said, spotting her mother's disapproving glare.

"You are Li- Lady Inverse's friend, right?" he asked, once Lina had gone.

"She's like an older sister to me." Amelia replied, intrigued by his lack of formality.

"Good." he said with a smile. "She needs friends."

Wisely, the princess decided not to question his odd statement.

"Lord Gabriev!" a woman exclaimed as she approached.

"Good evening, Lady Navratilova." Gourry said, suppressing a groan.

"It's wonderful to see you again." she said as she took his arm. He nodded and muttered something polite as he watched Zane lead Lina to the dance floor. Without thinking, he started forwards, only thinking that he had to save her. Unfortunatly, he had dragged with him the woman on his arm.

"Why, I'd love a dance!" Martina exclaimed,tugging the helpless man to the dance floor. Smiling sympathetically, Amelia waved them off.

* * *

"You look lovely this evening, My Lady." Sir Zane said as he led her to the dance floor. Lina smiled thinly, barely able to mask her hatred for the man who grasped her arm. She spoke little as they danced, all the while searching for an escape route. Slowly the music came to a halt and before she knew it, Zane was pulling her into the dimly lit garden. Shooting a frantic look at Gourry, who was still in Martina's clutches, she disappeared thorough the door. 

"Lord Rothschild, this is highly inappropriate." Lina said as he pulled to the farthest corner.

"We have something to discuss, my Lady. Privacy is needed. I have agreed to marry you." he said, releasing her arm.

"I have heard. Unfortunately, I must decline."

"Who told you it was your choice?" he demanded, taking a step towards her.

"Go find your fortune elsewhere. I will not marry you." she snapped, refusing to give him any ground. He snatched her upper arm and shook her.

"We will be married as soon as the ceremony is arranged, and there is nothing you can do about it. You are mine." he growled. Not bothering to respond, she kicked him hard in the shin before connecting her fist with his cheek. Snarling, he grabbed her other arm and lifted her off her feet.

"You will pay dearly for that when we are married." he warned, slamming her into the stone bordering wall. She kicked him again and he dug his fingers into her arms.

"If you do not unhand her right this instant, I will kill you, Rothschild." Came a cold voice from behind them.

"I'd listen to him, he's devishly serious." someone else added.

"Don't make petty threats, Gabriev." Zane said, dropping Lina to the ground. She landed on her feet and was standing behind Gourry in an instant. "The lady and I were merely discussing our wedding."

A moment later, Gourry's fist was planted firmly in the other man's face. Zane was down momentarily, completely unconscious. Xellos sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Can't say I didn't warn him." the older man grinned. "Looks like you didn't need my help after all. I'll be off, then."

"Thank you, Xellos."

The darker haired man just waved it off, returning to the party inside.

"I'm sorry, Lina."Gourrysaid as he took her hand and led her away from Rothschild. "I was too late and..."

"I'm fine." she smiled. "Besides, I could have beat him to a pulp."

He shook his head.

"He hurt you." Gourry insisted, drawing her closer to inspect the damage.

"Only my arms." she replied quietly, refusing to meet his eyes and hating how his touch sent shivers through her body. He mistook those shivers for cold and tugged her even closer.

"It is such a lovely night for a stroll." came Leila's voice as her and several others came around the corner. She stopped when she saw them and gasped in mock surprise. "Lina, darling, is that you?" she called out loudly, making sure to capture her entire groups attention.

"Who's that with her? Lord Gabriev?" someone else asked, shock in their tone.

It didn't matter that Zane lay only yards away, concealed in the shadows or that his hands had leftbruises as proof of his attack. It only mattered that Lina Inverse was in the arms of Gourry Gabriev, her hair beyond tossled, her gown crumpled and her modest piece a bit askew.

"Good evening, Ladies." Gourry said stiffly, releasing his hold on Lina. There's no way out of this, the blonde man reflected silently, sparing a glance at the red-head next to him. She looked as if she were about to bolt. A few of the women in the group responded polietly admist the gossip already flying around.

"You know this is highly inappropriate," Leila began, silently raging at the loss of her plans. Lord Gabriev was silent for a moment, deciding upon his course of action. Silently, he hoped Lina wouldn't hate him. It was the only way to save her.

"I am sorry, My Lady. It was just so hard to beaway from my future wife..."

**End of Chapter Three.**

* * *

Look! Another chapter! WOW! 

It me forever to write the ending... I think saying "my future wife" sounds stupid, but I just couldn't have him say "fiance" (you all know why... ). sigh anyway, I hope you liked it. Go ahead and REVIEW! Tell me what you think!

Thank you!

-Ahria


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: All underlined words will be explained in my author's notes after the story.

Ruby Colored Roses: Chapter Four

"Your... what...?" the red-head managed to choke out. Not answering, he pulled her behind him to shield her from the disapproving glares. Leila took only a moment to absorb this newest development.

"I was hoping to surprise everyone next month at your engagement ball," Lady Inverse sighed, turning to the other women. "They've been engaged since early last year."

Gourry tuned out the responses of the rest of the group.

"If you'll give us some time to finish our discussion, we'll gladly join you inside." the blonde man said, giving a slight bow.

"Come, Leila," said one of the older women. "Any harm's already done."

Nodding, Lady Inverse allowed herself to be led inside. Lina waited until she was sure they were gone before snatching her hand back and stomping away.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" she demanded, throwing herself into a furious pace.

"I saved you." he responded, not knowing what else to say.

"Do you think you could have come up with a plan that didn't involve us getting married?" she snapped.

"No." he answered, gently snagging her arm as she stormed past.

"If you had just kept your mouth shut for one moment, I would have been able to get us out of this." Lina growled, so angry she didn't even notice she'd stopped pacing.

"It won't be that bad." he said softly, pushing a fallen strand of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers brush her cheek. Those odd shivers started again and she carefully stepped away from him, just out of reach. Desperately, he wanted to pull her back, but something in her gaze kept him from doing so. The quiet fear in her eyes made his heart ache for reasons he refused to understand.

"I'll find a way out of this." she said, forcing her voice to sound normal.

"It's the only way to keep you safe. I'll take care of you." he said sincerely. Unable to bare the disappointment he knew would show clearly in her face, he looked away. Taking the gesture wrong in every possible way, Lina strengthened her resolve.

"I will not marry you." she said sternly and headed for the door. She paused for a moment to fix her gown and hair before stepping in the light of the party.

Knowing there would be no convincing her right now, Gourry checked to make sure Zane was still out before leaving the grounds.

* * *

As soon as the carriage door closed, Lina braced herself. Sure enough, Leila slapped her daughter across the face.

"You little harlot!" she hissed. "How long has this been going on?"

"It isn't what you think," the red-head began, only to be cut short by another blow to the face.

"Most men wouldn't even think of marrying their whore, but of course Lord Gabriev did." Lady Inverse sighed, fixing her cold glare on the girl before her.

"I thought you wanted me to trap him into marriage. Shouldn't you be happy?" Lina snapped, forgetting her self.

Grabbing a handful of the girl's crimson tresses, Leila yanked her daughter to the floor in front of her.

"You will marry Lord Rothschild before the month is over. Do you understand?"

"Lord Gabriev expects me to marry him." the girl stated, glaring up at her mother.

"Make him break it off. I don't care how you do it." the older woman answered, tightening her grip. "Do you understand?"

"Why? So Sir Zane can come to my rescue? As if the ton will believe that."

She was slapped again, but couldn't really feel it anymore. Saying nothing more, she nodded blindly until her mother released her. Lina didn't move until long after they had arrived home and her mother had went inside the house. Slowly, she crept up the stairs and into her room.

Mary assaulted her with a bombardment of questions that she never answered, too lost in her own plans to really hear. By the time she was dressed in her white cotton night gown, Lina had fully formulated her course of action.

Silently, the seven-teen-year-old slipped into the garden and waited.

"I didn't think you'd come out tonight." Gourry said as he approached, acting as though nothing were wrong. She looked up at him solemnly.

"You must not come here again. Tell your friends that you've changed your mind. Tell them you've refused to marry me."

"I'm not going to lie." he replied, sitting next to her on the bench.

"Why not?" she asked, turning to look at him. Immediately, his hand came to her face and lightly traced her left cheek. She sat very still, refusing to run away from him again.

"What happened?" he demanded, slowly pulling his hand away

"The night got worse after the ball." she sighed and dropped her gaze.

"I know you don't want to, but we have to get married, Lina." he said, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm giving you a way out, so why don't you take it? What's in it for you?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing." he replied, confused.

"You want my money, don't you?" she demanded suddenly, leaping to her feet.

"No!" he protested, not knowing what else to say.

"Then what's in it for you?" she asked again.

"Look, it's my fault you can't get married to anyone else, right?" Gourry sighed.

"No... to be technical, it was Lord Rothschild's." the red-head answered.

"To the ton, it was my fault. I did something wrong, so now I have to set it right. Marrying you is the only way to set it right."

"I see," she said, glaring at him. "So I'm like a punishment."

"What?" he stuttered. "No, that's not-"

"Good night, Lord Gabriev."

Sighing, he nodded.

"I'll come see you tomorrow. Good night, Lina."

* * *

Once in her room, she lit a small lantern and wrote letters to Amelia and Filia. Quickly she jotted down a basic over view of her plans, leaving out several parts that she knew her friends would object to.

Her third letter was the hardest. She stared at the blank paper for several minuets, having no idea what to say. Finally, she scribbled one sentence and stood. Mary would find the letters in the morning and make sure they got to the right people.

Lina wondered how upset her maid would be as she stuffed a few changes of clothes into a linen sack. She donned her boy's clothes before shoving most of her jewelry into various pockets. Blowing out the lamp, she slid into the hallway and continued to sneak out of the house.

* * *

Gourry sighed as he finally got to his feet. He'd stayed too long, wondering, hoping, she'd come back. Hoping she'd come and tell him she'd changed her mind. Feeling like a fool, he carefully left the sanctuary of the garden. As he made his way down the street, he tried to clear his mind, a feat that was normally very easy. For reasons much ignored, one feisty red-head wouldn't leave his thoughts.

It was her smile he happened to be reflecting on when he saw a small, cloaked figure walking quickly down the street. Ignoring the sudden dropping feeling in his stomach, he followed. About ten minuets later, the lone figure finally flagged down a hackney and climbed in. Luckily, his own carriage was on the same street.

Hurriedly giving instructions to follow the hack in front of them, Gourry climbed up next to his driver.

* * *

About an hour later, they finally came to a halt in front of a shady looking inn, just outside of London. He watched as the figure crawled out, cloak discarded. Although her hair was tucked into a cap and she was dressed in boys cloths, Gourry could never mistake her face. Suppressing the urge to swear, he hopped from his carriage and ran after her. Just before she could make it through the door, he grabbed her hand and pulled her aside. Instead of screaming, as any lady of the ton would do, Lina swung at him.

Expecting this, the blonde man dodged and snatched the cap off her head, her fire-colored tresses cascading down her back.

"Damn it, Gourry!" she snarled, reaching for it. "Give it back!"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is for you?" he demanded, keeping the hat out of her reach.

"I can take care of myself." she replied. "Why did you follow me?

"I'm taking you home." he sighed.

"No!" she exclaimed, glaring up at him. "If I don't find Zel in Dover tomorrow, he'll be gone."

"He said you couldn't go with him." Gourry pointed out.

"If he says no again, which he won't, then I'll sneak onto a different ship." she shrugged.

"Do you ever take no for an answer?" he asked, exasperated.

"Of course not. Now, I'm going to go get a room." she replied.

"You are not staying here. It's not safe for little girls to travel alone." he said.

"I am not a little girl!" she yelled, drawing far too much attention.

"The only way you're staying here is if I'm staying with you."

"No!"

Instead of replying, Gourry recaptured her hand and pulled her inside.

"We need a room for the night." he said to the man behind the desk. "And make sure we're not disturbed." he added, pressing a few extra coins into the man's hand. The red-head thought about protesting, but knew she'd probably be ignored even if she did. Besides, he was paying for it.

"Of course, sir." the man smiled, handing him a key. "Enjoy your stay."

"I'm not paying you back." Lina informed him, keeping her voice casual as she looked at the one bed in mild dismay.

"Fine." he replied, as he shut and locked their door. "Now, why are you running away?"

"I don't have any other options."

"I'm not going to stop you." he said a few moments later as he leaned against the door.

"Good. That'll make things easier." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But I'm not letting you go alone." he added.

"What?"

"Listen, I always keep my word. I said I was going to marry you, but you won't let me. The next best thing I can do is protect you anyway, just as I would if I were your husband."

"Fine." she sighed. "Do whatever you want. I'm going to sleep."

Quickly, she spread her cloak over the bed and dumped the jewels from her pockets. Gourry groaned as he watched her.

"You didn't show anyone you were carrying all that, did you?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not stupid." she answered curtly, rolling it all into a ball and shoving it under her pillow. Ignoring him, she slid under the covers and rolled onto her side. She closed her eyes and curled into a ball, waiting for his weight to settle beside her.

Silently, the blonde man blew out the lamps and stretched out onto the floor.

"Good night, Lina." he said, pillowing his head on his arms. She smiled despite herself as she watched him try to get comfortable on the hard, wooden floor. After a moment's deliberation, she dropped a blanket over him.

"Good night, Gourry."

* * *

They hadn't remained at the inn for long before departing. It was well after dark by the time they had arrived in the city.

"So do you even know where to find him?" the blonde man asked.

"Of course. He always stays at the same inn."

"How do you know?"

"His father and mine were close friends. They started this shipping business together. They always stayed at the Imperial Inn when they were Dover. Zelgadis had been going with our fathers' for several years by the time they passed away."

After leaning out of the window and telling his driver their new destination, he turned to face her.

"What happened to your father?"

She met his eyes slowly.

"They say he drowned." she replied quietly and would say no more.

* * *

_Of course he had to pick the top floor_, Lina thought as she finally located his door and knocked.

"Is this all you brought with you?" Gourry wondered absently as he switched her bag to his other shoulder. He'd taken it from her earlier, despite her protests.

"What's it to you?" she demanded.

"You don't have enough clothes, that's all. I'll buy you some new ones." he replied with a shrug.

"That won't be necessary." she said quickly, pounding on the door again.

"What the hell do you-" Zelgadis began, swinging open the door. "Oh God, I'm going to be hanged."

"Just hear me out." Lina demanded as she pushed past him and into the room. Silently, Gourry followed.

* * *

"Don't think running away was a bit extreme?" Zel asked as sipped his coffee.

"What else could I have done?" she demanded. The dark haired man was quiet as he glanced at Gourry, but decided not to voice that particular opinion.

"Amelia could have helped you."

"But she'd gotten us out of so much trouble already. Remember that time when we released all of Prince Phil's racing dogs into the streets?"

"That was years ago."

"Or last year when we-"

"That was completely your idea, and point taken." he interrupted quickly.

"What...?" Gourry asked, lost.

"Nothing." Zel muttered. "Fine, I'll take you guys with me."

"Gourry's not going." the red-head said firmly.

"I need another hand to help with the rigging, so he has to. I couldn't find anyone else last minute. It has nothing to do with you, Lina."

"Liar." she muttered darkly. The blonde man just smiled his thanks.

"We're sailing tomorrow at seven o'clock.. It'll be a long trip to Yorkshire, then up to Scotland."

"Scotland? We're leaving the country?" Lina asked, excited.

"Yes, I have business in Edinburgh." he said as he stood. "You can have this room, Lina. I'll go get another for Gourry and I. We'll go for dinner after that."

"Ok." she nodded and the men left the room.

* * *

"You're serious about marrying her?" Zelgadis demanded as soon as they were alone.

"I keep my promises." Gourry replied as they made their way down the stairs.

"That's good."

"Why are asking?"

"She hasn't had anyone looking out for her since her father died."

"I'm going to take of her." the blonde man said.

"Glad to hear it. Takes a lot of responsibility off of me." Zel responded with a laugh.

* * *

"No." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"There is no other option. Either this or go home." the dark haired man said with a sigh. He knew this would be a fight.

"No." she said again.

"My first mate and I are the only one's with our own quarters. I had to order him to give up this room and stay with me. This is the _only _room, Lina. You have to share."

"Why can't Gourry stay in the fo'c'sle?" the red-head demanded.

"Because it's already crowded."

"Fine." she finally muttered and looked away.

"I'll have him come up when Zolf is finished showing him his duties." Zel said as he left the room. Lina sighed and looked out the window.

After dinner, they had all gone to bed early and then woke with the dawn, something she was not very fond of. The early morning was spent finishing last minute preparations and casting off. It was only eight o'clock now and she was already bored.

Laying back on the bed, she wondered why she was so uneasy. Although she hadn't known Gourry long, she trusted him. Refusing to think too much about that fact, she moved on. He would never hurt her. So why the anxiety? It was because it was improper. That was it.

It would only be for two weeks, anyway. One week there and one back. By the time they _were_ back, she'd have everything figured out, so there was nothing to worry about.

Forcing herself to believe this, she fell asleep.

* * *

He knocked softly on the door. Getting no response, he let him self in and set the bags he was carrying on the floor.

"Lina?" he called softly as he approached the bed.

"Hmm?" she answered sleepily.

"I got you something." he said, ignoring the smile that had crept onto his face. Why did she always make him smile, even when she did nothing?

"Mm-hm..."

Knowing that was the best response he was going to get, he just shook his head.

"I'll leave them here for you and wake you for dinner." he told her. He thought he could see her nod slightly, but she didn't reply.

* * *

The slight rocking of the ship woke her. It was already late afternoon. Why had they let her sleep this long? Sighing, she looked around the room and noticed the luggage on the floor. Curiously, she crawled from bed to rummage threw it. The first bag was definitely Gourry's. No one else would able to wear such big clothes.

_He must have gone out after I went to bed last night, _she thought as she opened the second bag. Frowning, she pulled out a small, simple green dress. She was going to kill him. Digging deeper, she found two small pairs of pants and a few loose-styled boys' shirts, along with several pairs of socks and some shoes. Before she could stuff the contents back into the back, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." she called.

"I'm glad you're up. You're hard to wake. Dinner should be ready in-"

"I told you not to buy me clothes!" she exclaimed, cutting him off.

"You needed them." he insisted. "I took some of your other clothes to a store last night and she had some things already made that she said would fit."

"The boys' clothes, I understand, but why the dress? I don't even have any matching shoes." she snapped. He was silent as a light blush graced his face.

"Sorry, I didn't think of that. I just... thought it would look nice on you." he muttered quickly and looked away. "To wear for dinner and stuff."

"Thank you." she said quietly, her face turning just a tad redder then Gourry's.

He nodded, not trusting his voice. A long moment passed.

"I'll wait outside the door for you to get dressed. Zelgadis said to come to his quarters for dinner." he said and quickly left the room.

Refusing to think about anything but dinner, the red-head quickly discarded her beyond wrinkled clothes and donned the green dress. It was a simple but decent garment with short sleeves and an average neck line. The top was form fitting, but flared out just a bit at the hips and dropped gracefully the floor. She rummaged through her own bag for a hair brush and quickly tidied her long, fire colored tresses.

She opened the door and pulled her companion into the room.

"I'm going barefoot." she announced, shoving her dirty clothes and brush into the sack. When he didn't respond, she glanced over at him. His eyes were soft and focused on her. Fighting the blush that was creeping up her neck, she looked away.

"What is it?" she demanded. He crossed the tiny room and she slowly turned to face him.

"Your arms." he replied, taking her gently by the elbows and lifting them up a little for better light. Deep bruises the shape of Zane Rothschild's hands marred her perfect ivory skin.

"It's nothing." she said, mildly annoyed by his guilt.

"I'm just... sorry. I know you don't want me in your life, but I promise I'm going to take care of you from now on. I will never let this happen again." he said softly, leaning closer to make sure she didn't look away. Unable to say anything mean while was looking so sincere, Lina gave up and smiled.

"I believe you." the red-head told him.

"Good." he whispered and covered her lips with own. The kiss was quick and light, over before it began. "We should get to dinner."

"What-" she began, dazed, but he was already out of the room. Trying hard to push the incident from her mind, she followed.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

So, how was that? I even got it out before New Years, yay! As always, please tell me what you think! Be sure to stop by and check out my Slayers forum, too. Please? Thanks!

I changed Gourry "protecting" her to "taking care of" her due to the era. I mean, come on... there aren't any mazoku running around, you know?

Oh, and yes there is a reason Leila hates Lina so much.

**NOTES:**

**Dover**- A city on the English coast, about 60 miles from London. It's one of the biggest port cities on the coast. I'm not sure if was called Dover in the 1800's... All historical maps I could find only had province names...

**Yorkshire**- County (it was a province at one time) on the coast of England. I couldn't find any city names though, so I just used the county name.

**Edinburgh**- Capital of Scotland.

**fo'c'sle**- Variant of forecastle.

**forecastle**- A superstructure at the bow of a merchant ship where the crew is housed. (this definition taken from


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The rest of the trip to Scotland had been quite uneventful, considering that Lina avoided Gourry whenever she could. She took her meals at a different time, and pretended to be asleep when he came into the room. It wasn't because he unsettled her anything. She decided it was his punishment for disobeying her and buying her clothes.

She'd had plans to explore Edinburgh by her self, as far from the tall blonde as she could get. Unfortunately, neither Zel nor Gourry had thought it was a good idea for her to wander the new city alone. If she was getting off the boat, one of them had to be with her... Or so they thought.

Dressed in boys' clothes and her long hair tucked away in a cap, she snuck around the back of the boat and towards the gangplank.

"And where do you think you're going, missy?" Zolf demanded, irritation in his tone. He had voiced his opinion of Lina being on the ship more then once in this last week. She thought he was just being a baby about having to give up his room.

"Zel said I could go ashore." she snapped, crossing her arms over his chest. "He must of told you. Maybe you should pay more attention to your captain."

"Funny, since he just told me you weren't allowed off this ship without him or Gabriev." he growled at her.

"That was earlier." she insisted, glaring at him. "Like I said, you should-"

"Do you ever give up?" Gourry demanded, walking up behind her. She swore.

"You ruin everything." she informed him and stalked on down the gangplank, giving him no choice but to follow.

As they wandered the city, Lina explored everything that snagged her interest. She'd convinced Gourry to buy her all sorts of things, deciding that he owed her for ruining her plans for the day.

"How come you're mad I spent money on you before, but it's ok now?" he asked.

"I wasn't mad that you spent money one." she countered. "I was mad that you did it after I'd told you not to."

"We're supposed to meet Zel for dinner soon." Gourry said, dropping the whole argumentas she dragged him into another bookstore.

"He can wait." she replied, picking up a book and flipping through it.

"Have you decided what you're going to do once we get back to London?" he asked as he watched her read.

"Of course I have." she replied, refusing to look up from her book.

"Well, then what are you going to do?"

"It's none of your business."

"You have no idea, do you?" he said, a hint of laughter in his tone. Unknowingly taking the bait, she finally looked up and glared at him.

"I'm goingto find a ship to America and go there." she snapped, setting the book down on the shelf and storming out of the establishment.

"I don't think so." he replied, following close behind her.

"I wasn't asking permission."

"Do you think being married to me would be so bad?" he wondered aloud.

"Yes." she lied, ignoring the guilt that began to reside near her heart. He sighed.

* * *

They had met Zelgadis for dinner as planned and returned to the ship that night. They'd be shipping out at dawn and begin the return trip to England. Somewhat depressed by this, Lina stayed in her room, desperately trying to figure out what to do. It was true that she could move to America, as she had threatened, but she didn't really want to. It's not like she had much in the way of money, not counting the inheritance she could only get if she married.

The perfect solution hit her an hour later, just as Gourry walked into the room. He had made sure to return early enough that she wouldn't be feigning sleep, intending to finish their earlier conversation.

"I know what to do." she said before he could speak.

"So tell me." he said, sitting on the floor in front of her.

"We'll get married as soon as we return to London," she started. "And after I get my inheritance, you'll divorce me."

He sat dumbfounded for a moment, unused to his emotions changing so fast. One quick moment of joy when she'd agreed to marry him, followed only a second later by the hurt of the rest of her plan.

"A dihorse? What's that?" he asked, raising as eyebrow.

"Oh, God." she muttered. "It's 'divorce'. It's a legal end of a marriage."

"No." he replied automatically.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" she demanded. "It's perfect."

"It just... isn't done." he responded, trying to think clearly.

"I don't care about the ton and neither do you." she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If we got a... divorce, you'd never be able to find another husband."

"Good." she snapped, not understanding why he was still rejecting her plan.

"Would it make you happy if I agreed to this?" he asked a while later, finally looking her in the eyes.

"It would save me from Rothschild and give me a means to live on my own." she answered carefully.

"I asked if it would make you happy."

"Yes, it would." she answered as she looked away.

"Fine. We'll marry as soon as we return to London." Gourry said quietly as he got to his feet.

"Thank you." she replied as he left the room.

* * *

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Zel asked with a smirk as Gourry took another swing of ale.

The blonde man considered the question for a moment before responding with a very slurred, "No."

"Why don't you just marry her and refuse to divorce her later?"

"'Cause... that would be... not right. A gentleman would never... it's wrong..."

"Well, then I guess you'll have to do want she wants. After all, Lina always makes sure to get her own way." the sober man responded, waving the bar tender away when he came to refill Gourry's mug.

"Why should she always get her own way?" the blonde suddenly demanded. "What about me? What if I want to get my own way?"

"Then I'd say to do what you want."

"I want her to be happy. She won't be happy if I don't divorce her." he sighed, swallowing the last of what was in his cup. Zelgadis sighed.

"Not that you'll remember this later, but here's what it comes down to. What's more important, her happiness or her safety?"

"I have to keep her safe. I promised." Gourry said very sternly.

"Alright, then. Do you think she'll be safe from Rothschild and her mother if you divorce her?"

"No."

"Well I guess you have your answer."

* * *

"What the hell?" Lina muttered as two people stumbled into her room.

"Help me get him into his hammock." Zel ordered, struggling to pull Gourry into the room. She got out of bed and did as he instructed. After several minutes they managed to get the large blonde man into his hammock.

"What happened?" she demanded as she covered him with a blanket.

"He got very drunk and passed out half the way back here."

"Why'd he do something that stupid?" she demanded, fighting the urge to kick the unconscious man.

"Don't act dumb, Lina." came the reply. "I'm going to bed."

Before she could question him further, Zel had already left the room.

"You're a moron." she muttered to Gourry as she leaned over and wiped the sweat from his brow with a soft cloth.

"I'm going to make you happy, Lina." he mumbled in his sleep. Having no idea what to say to that, she only sighed and pushed the hair out of his face.

"Good night." she told him finally and returned to bed. Sleep was long in coming, but when it finally arrived, it dragged her down into her memories she'd tried her best to forget.

* * *

"Heaven's, child! I've been looking for you. Your mother demands your presence in her parlor." Mary said, startling the girl of thirteen. The young red-head looked up, a look of dread spreading across her features. She'd been in the garden for the better part of the day, hiding from her mother and her tutors alike.

"I didn't even do anything bad today." the girl said, getting to her feet. "I'd better get it over with."

She took her time walking to her mother's parlor, putting off the 'getting it over with' part as long as she could. The red-head was at her destination far too soon. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Your father is dead, Lina." Leila said as soon as the girl had entered and didn't even try to hide her smile. Everything is Lina's world slammed to a grinding halt.

"What?" she whispered slowly, praying that she had somehow she had misheard, but in her heart she knew she hadn't.

"Both your father and Lord Graywords were lost overboard in a storm near Ireland."

Her frozen world shattered and she knew that nothing in her life would ever be the same again.

"But... how...?" she whispered, unable to find the words. She was too stunned even to cry, let alone form a sentence.

"It doesn't matter." the woman snapped. "Fortunately for you, your father has strict instructions in his will about me continuing to raise you."

Lina nodded numbly and left the room and ran to the garden, the only place she was ever safe. She wasn't sure how much timed passed. Suddenly the numbness began to fade and the thirteen-year-old began to sob.

* * *

She awoke in tears, fresh waves of grief for the loss of her father. Despite the years, his death had never grown any easier to bear. Mostly, she tried not to think of it. Glancing over at Gourry when the tears would not stop, she was thankful of his impaired state. She didn't think she'd be able to handle him and the feelings he inspired in her tonight. Rolling so that her back was to him, she forced herself to stop crying.

* * *

She'd had a hard time getting back to sleep and had spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, wisps of her dream coming back to haunt her. It was late in the afternoon when she finally gave in to loneliness and went to the deck to find Gourry. The sky was overcast, the dark clouds looming above with a promise of rain.

"Gourry!" she yelled, crossing her arms over her chest, unnerved by the threat of the lingering clouds.

"Not so loud." he replied, walking across the deck to her.

"It's your own fault." Lina snapped, ignoring the uneasiness spreading through her.

"What do you need?" he asked, ignoring her statement.

"I'm bored." she answered as though it were obvious.

"Why don't you read one of the books you made me buy yesterday?"

"I don't want to." she answered, refusing to admit that she desperately needed his company.

"Well then, what do you want to do?" he asked as he watched her carefully. Despite her attempts to hide it, he could she the sadness lurking inher eyes.

"We could play cards." she offered with a forced smile.

"Zel said I was useless today, anyway." Gourry sighed.

"Good." she replied.

"Are you going to cheat?" he asked as they began to walk to their room.

"How could you ask me something like that! Of course I won't cheat!" she protested, insulted.

"Zelgadis said you cheat." Gourry answered with a shrug.

"Zel's just a sore loser. Who are going to believe?" she said, giving him her best innocent look.

"Him." the blonde man answered without hesitation and wasn't surprised when her foot connected with his shin.

* * *

Five hands of poker later, Gourry scowled at her. She smiled innocently.

"Cheater." he muttered under his breath.

"If you call me that one more time, I'm throwing you off the ship." she threatened seriously. "It's not my fault that you're so bad at a simple game."

He glared but said nothing. When he lost another hand, he thought seriously of sinking to her level, but then decided against it. At least winning was making her happy.

"Why did you get drunk last night?" she asked suddenly. Surprised, he looked up at her. She was still studying her cards.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." he answered simply. She wanted to press him for the truth, but had a feeling he wouldn't crack, so she gave up for the moment.

"Well, it was stupid and it woke me up." she muttered, discarding two cards and drawing two more.

"I'm sorry." he replied and she nodded, still not used to being apologized to on a regular basis.

"Show me what you've got." she said. Smiling, he laid his hand on the floor between them.

"A pair of kings and a pair of queens. Looks like my luck is changing."

"Think again," she replied with grin a she laid her cards down. "Royal flush."

"You are such a cheat!" he protested loudly.

"What did I tell you would happen if you said that again?" she demanded, smacking him and then grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door.

"There is no way I'm letting you throw me off this ship, little girl." he said with a laugh and stood still. Scowling, she grabbed his other arm and pulled as hard as she could. The next thing she knew, the ship rocked violently causing both to lose their balance. Lina toppled over backwards, still clutching Gourry's arms. He fell right on top of her, knocking the breath out of her small form.

"Are you ok?" he asked when he heard her gasp, rolling off of her and onto his side. She nodded, taking a shaky breath.

"The storm hit." she managed. Gently, he slid an arm under her back and lifted her into a sitting position.

"I need to go help." he told her. Her face paled.

"Don't go." she said very quietly. He took her face in his hands.

"I'll be fine. I promise." Gourry said, looking her in the eye.

"I'm going with you." she decided, steadying her breathing. He gave her a smile, then leaned foreword and kissed her forehead.

"Stay here." he said and got to his feet.

"Damn it, Gourry, I said-" she started, scrambling to her feet. He was out the door before she get the rest of her sentence out. Fuming, she grabbed the handle and pulled. Nothing happened. The door was locked tight. Gods, was she going to kill him if the storm didn't do it first.

* * *

After trying to pick the lock, kick down the door and several other resourceful ways to get out of the room, Lina gave up. Afraid that the lamp would topple over and cause a fire, she blew it out and sat on her bed, against the wall. She refused to huddle in fear because of anything, especially something like a stupid thunder storm. She would never admit to being afraid. So when the next clap of thunder came and the seventeen-year-old hugged her knees to her chest, she was glad no one was there to see.

* * *

That's exactly how Gourry found her, hours later. Sitting on her bed in the dark.

"Lina-" he began. She was on her feet in an instant and before he knew it, she was pounding her fists on his chest.

"What's the matter with you!" she shouted, still hitting him. "You locked me away like-like you _owned me _or something!"

"Lina-"

"No one _owns_ Lina Inverse!" She yelled, shoving him now.

"I'm sor-" he started again, reaching for her arm.

"Don't you dare!" she growled, swatting his hand away. "You could have been killed!"

Without missing a beat, he'd pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her small, shaking body.

"I'm sorry, Lina." he said softly.

"Let go of me, _now_." she warned.

Slowly, he let her out of the embrace, but kept his hands on her arms, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I fine, I promise. Zel's fine, too." he said and didn't let her go until she nodded.

"I'm going to check on Zel anyway. Get into dry clothes." she said coldly and swept out of the room.

* * *

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly when he let her in.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he demanded gruffly and continued to towel his hair dry.

"Don't take that tone with me." she snapped and picked up a toppled chair. Setting it right, she took a seat across from him.

"I'm fine."

"I know we're thinking about the same thing." she said eventually.

He scowled at her.

"I'm fine, Lina, now go away."

"Do you think about him often? Your father?" she asked, unfazed by his order for her to go.

"Of course I do." he said, throwing the towel to the floor. "Every day. If he was still alive, my grandfather wouldn't have disowned me."

"You never told me why he did it."

"It doesn't matter. I mean it now, go away." Zel grumbled, and looked away.

"Tell me." Lina replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't matter." he said again.

"It does too!" she protested. "It changed your whole life, not to mention Amelia's."

"Leave her out of this." he ordered, glaring at her.

"I will if you tell me."

"I should have never let you come on this trip." he sighed angrily.

"Do you know how many times Amelia has cried because you won't-"

"Fine!" Zel shouted, cutting her off. "Rezo thinks that I hired hit men to kill our fathers' but since he couldn't prove it and have me arrested, he did the next best thing and disowned me."

"Why would he think something that terrible?" Lina demanded, hands clenched in her lap.

"He investigated for weeks after the accident. He spent a lot of money. He learned someone had hired hit men, but he couldn't find out who. So he assumed it was me."

"Murdered? My father was murdered?" she said very softly. "All this time you've known... and you never told me."

"What good would it have done if I'd told you, Lina? I've spent a considerable amount of money on my own, trying to find answers."

"I don't know what to say to you." she said blankly as she got to her feet.

"I'm not sorry." he said with another sigh. "Losing your father devastated you and knowing this isn't going to make his death any easier to deal with."

"Did you ever plan on telling me?" she asked.

"I would've told you if I ever find out who did it." he offered as she crossed the room. Saying nothing else, she left the room.

She rushed to her room, forgetting about Gourry and her anger at him. Once inside, she shut the door and sunk to the floor in front of it, her whole world spinning. She felt like she was thirteen all over again. So lost in her grief, she didn't even notice the tears that were coursing down her cheeks.

Upon her entrance, Gourry had began to apologize again, but fell silent as soon as he saw the heartbreak on her face. Unable to watch her be in so much pain, he sat on the floor in front of her and pulled her into his arms.

"Leave me alone." she managed to say and pushed him away. "Just go away."

"I would if that's what you really wanted." he replied and reached for her again.

"Don't talk as if you know me." she snapped, hating him for being right. Gently, he pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her on the forehead.

"It'll be ok. I'm here for you, Lina." he whispered. The red-head sighed knowing that she didn't have the strength to pull away. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. He held her like that far into the night until finally, she fell asleep. As gently as he could, he laid her on the bed and pulled the covers to her chin. He frowned as he noticed that she was still crying, even in her sleep. Silently, as he wiped her cheeks once more, he knew that he loved her.

**End of Chapter Five.**

* * *

So it's finally here! Thanks for all the reveiws on the last chapter and thanks in advance for all the reviews for this chapter. (hint hint).

-Ahria


End file.
